


Sunburn with Freezer Burn

by KeevaCaereni



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Gen, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90s Kid really gets on Insano's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn with Freezer Burn

Dr Insano had had enough. He was at Linkara’s, trying to remain undetected while he rigged Linkara’s toaster to hurl insults at him, but he kept getting distracted by the waste of space next to him, ranting about how hardcore some guy called Liefeld was.

He felt perfectly justified in handcuffing the idiot to a radiator. Unfortunately he only had the sparkly novelty ones his Nurse had bought on hand, which seemed to annoy his captive somewhat.

“DUDE! This is so totally whack!” Insano rolled his eyes as he carefully screwed the toaster’s case back on. That should do it. He whirled around and started packing his tools away.

“Why do you even have heart-shaped handcuffs, dude? Everyone knows that it’s boxes that are supposed to be heart-shaped! Not radical, dude. Not. Radical.”

Insano finished collecting his stuff together and reluctantly let the annoyance go. 90s Kid rubbed his wrists while looking mournfully at the scientist. Insano ignored the odd sense of guilt tugging at his heartstrings and left before Linkara could punch him again.

 

* * *

 

Insano felt like kicking himself when he showed up in Linkara’s house again a week later. The odd tugging feeling every time he thought of 90s Kid (or That Moron, as he liked to refer to him) hadn’t gone away, so here he was, trying to make amends. Tesla only knew why.

The kid was looking at his present with something like awe. The box was shaped like a heart, albeit a biological one, and had compartments for hiding vital equipment. He abruptly pulled Insano into a hug, ignoring his aggravated twitching at being touched.

“AWESOME! Dude, this is totally gnarly, you rock!” 90s Kid let go of Insano, who tried to hide just how ruffled he was. “But you know what would make it even more radical? If the box had tiny guns in it!”

Insano looked thoughtful. It wasn’t actually a bad idea, and the guns would stop people (especially Spoony) from stealing his equipment. He grinned and adjusted his goggles.

“I can do that, using SCIENCE!”

“Most excellent!” The kid held his hand out and Insano couldn’t resist giving him a high-five. Maybe the kid wasn’t so bad after all…


End file.
